World of Ninja's
by AviRimor
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore and her fleet finds themselves landing in a strange and new land. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1- Land Ahoy!

Don't own Warcraft or Naruto. Spoilers for Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos below. Just letting you know.

...

South Sea

KTS Tides of War

Jaina Proudmoore Personal Cabin

Jaina Proudmoore one of the most talented and trusted sorceresses of Dalaran has ever produced sits at the desk in her cabin wondering how so many things could have gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. Antonidas had sent Jaina to meet with Arthas and investigate the Plague at the northern Lordaeron village of Brill. It was at Brill that she first saw the horror that is the Undead Scourge.

The people Brill had become infected by the Plague by eating grain that had come from Andorhal, the primary distributor of grain throughout Lordaeron. By the time they had arrived at Andorhal, the infected grain had already been sent to countless vill. It was at Andorhal that they killed Kel'Thuzad the one responsible for spreading the Plague. She had met Kel'Thuzad a few years earlier. She was there when Antonidas confronted Kel'Thuzad about his forbidden experiments involving necromancy. It seemed he didn't give up that dark art after he left Dalaran.

After Andorhal they went to Hearthglen. By the time they arrived the plagued grain had arrived and infected some of the people of Hearthglen. Arthas and the town's garrison made quick work of the newly risen undead. To make matters worse the Undead forces from several nearby villages had gather their forces west of the village and were preparing to lay siege to Hearthglen. Arthas had sent her to Uther to get reinforcements. She didn't want to go but Arthas convinced her to go.

By the time she returned with Uther and reinforcements, Arthas forces were on the verge of being overrun. During her investigations with Arthas she had fought the Undead and some bandits and certain other creatures and killed some of the creatures. But that battle at Hearthglen...it was so bloody. Jaina still has nightmares about that battle. Jaina is a mage not a warrior like Arthas. She always wanted to read books not lead men and women to their deaths.

After that bloodbath Arthas went to Stratholme to kill Mal'Ganis the leader of the Undead forces. While Arthas was traveling to Stratholme he met the Prophet a man Jaina had met once before. The Prophet tried to warn Arthas that his kingdom was lost and that instead of fighting the inevitable that he should take his people west if he truly wanted to save. Arthas however wouldn't listen. He wasn't the first to dismiss the Prophet as a madman. He had tried to us but we weren't willing to listen. Well except Jaina. She had since first meeting him more willing than others to believe what is saying to a certain extent.

It was only after Arthas purge of Stratholme that she had decided to do what the Prophet had said that they should have done from the beginning. Arthas. She still can't understand how the man that she once loved could have killed his own people. Is this what war does? Changes you until you're no longer the person you were when the war began? Or was Arthas always the men that had ordered the death of his own people? Had he tricked them all into thinking he was kind, loving man? It didn't really matter. She will probably never see him again. He'll either die do the elements or get himself killed trying to end Mal'Ganis while fighting in Northrend if he wasn't already dead.

While she didn't want Arthas to die, maybe it was better if he dies in Northrend. If he were to return to Lordaeron and become King, if there was anything left of it, who knows what kind of atrocities Arthas would ordered to be carried out. So after Stratholme she had convince the survivor's of Stratholme to leave with her for the continent Kalimdor which she knew little about. What little they knew came from the High Elves elves. However the High Elves didn't really want to talk about Kalimdor for some reason. It seemed to be a touchy subject amongst the High Elves.

Jaina was able to convince people from all over the Alliance to join her expedition to Kalimdor. She even had managed to convince her father to give her command of more than half his fleet so that she could take her expedition to Kalimdor. Her father didn't like the idea of giving up half his fleet or his daughter going to a land that may or may not exist. But her father ultimately came to believe that Jaina would be safe if she was as far away from Lordaeron as possible. She had said goodbye to her father for possibly the last time. She then departed with her fleet and sailed west.

A few months had passed since they had left Kul Tiras and had not yet reached Kalimdor. They had found nothing but tropical islands and supplies were starting to run low. The crews and the civilians along with the military were starting to lose faith in Jaina's leadership and the possibility of a mutiny in the fleet was becoming a growing danger. If they don't find Kalimdor soon the fleet may tear itself up. There was also a growing number of people who were calling for them to abandon the search for Kalimdor and simply settle on one of the islands chains they had found.

Some people in the fleet were calling for them to head back to Kul Tiras. However that wasn't an option as there wasn't enough food or supplies to turn back now. Jaina tired from thinking about the events that had led the fleet to be here and the current problems that threatened the unity of the fleet, Jaina decided to go to bed early. After getting ready for bed and getting in her bed, Jaina hoped that they would soon find Kalimdor or else all this would have been for nothing.

Early the next morning

KTS Tides of War

Jaina's Cabin

Jaina was woken by the shouts of land ahoy. Jaina quickly changed into her usual mage outfit. She then ran out of her cabin while truly hoping they had found Kalimdor and that this wasn't a false alarm. Though the fog was thick, everyone on the deck of the Tides of War could see the outline of a coast for either an island or a coast. Jaina decides to lead a small scout party rather than risk the safety of the fleet.

Jaina selected four soldiers and took a small boat to the beach. As they were they were making their way to the coast, they heard people talking rather loudly. "See I told you I get you an army and a fleet. So pay up." A man said from somewhere on the beach. "Our bet was that you get a powerful army and fleet and I haven't seen anything that is powerful like they were in the old days." An older man said.

"A bet's a bet." The first voice said. "I ain't paying till I have proof." The second voice said. "Can you two not argue?" A young third voice asks. "No. Yes." The first two voices said respectively. "Pay him or I'll kill you." A fourth and female sounding voice threatened.

While they were rowing to the source of the voices their boat hit a rock. The party of five was forced to wade their way through the water to get to the beach. When they could finally see the beach, there was at least twenty people on the beach. Jaina noticed most of them were wearing the same uniform likely meaning they were military. There were four people who stood out amongst the twenty people.

One was wearing an all red outfit. He's wearing his hood up and for some reason she can't see his face. Standing next to him is a man in his late forties or early fifties. He has blue hair and has an eye patch. Next to him stands a young man with blue hair and has shark like teeth. He seems rather nervous for some reason. In front of the nineteen man stand a confident and strong-looking woman. She's wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Her dress shows a sizeable amount of cleavage. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

"Hello I'm Mei Terumi and welcome to Water Country." She introducing herself while smiling.

Don't own Warcraft or Naruto.

...

Secret Rebel Island

Water Country Beach

"Water Country?" Jaina says confused.

As far as she knew humans had not settled so far west.

There had been human colonies established in Northrend by people who were tired of the high taxes needed to fund the internment camps and the reconstruction of the kingdom of Stormwind.

However contact with those colonies had been lost a few years ago.

Some had assumed that either the colonies in Northrend had been wiped out or had cut off contact with Lordaeron.

No captain would risk his ship with icebergs in the waters surrounding Northrend, so it was never truly known until recently the likely fate of the colonies in Northrend.

However Mal'Ganis going to Northrend suggested that he has forces there and that Northrend is the likely birthplace of the plague.

So those colonists were likely the first victims of the plague.

Mei looks over her right shoulder and snaps her fingers.

The man dressed in all red walks up to them and reach into one of the pockets on his jacket and pulls out a small scroll.

The man then shows the scroll to Jaina.

Looking at the map she could see the continent's that made up the Eastern Kingdom but after that any similarities between this map and the ones she had looked at before ended.

Where Northrend is supposed to be, it isn't on this map.

Looking at the South Sea she see's something scribbled out with a pencil.

There are arrows pointing at the scribbled out part and a few sentences surrounding the scribbled part reading "No secret continent here covered by a magical mist. So don't come here! Because there's nothing here! Nothing!"

To the west she see's a strangely shaped continent divided among up several countries.

She laughs a bit when she see's a chibi version of the man in red giving a peace sign.

Next to him a there's a island marked secret rebel island.

There's a message with an arrow pointed at the rebel island that says "Secret rebel island that has the secret rebel base. So don't say anything about it or tell anybody! Because it's a secret! A secret, secret! Also help support our cause against the tyrannical Mizukage and Daimyo by buying the Mei Terumi swimsuit calendars! Buy two and get them for the price of one!"

After she's finished Jaina hands the scroll back to the man in red.

"What's Water Country?" Jaina asks Mei.

"Water Country is a country that was founded almost seven decades ago. The founder of Water Country conquered the islands that makes up Water Country after the island nations had exhausted themselves after a decade long war. However each island that makes up Water Country has its own unique culture and there was friction between the many different cultures. This resulted in Water Country having several civil wars." Mei says giving Jaina a very short version of Water Country's founding and mentions Water Country's civil wars.

"Okay, why isn't Northrend on this map?" Jaina asks the older woman.

"I'll let Red answer that question." Mei replies.

The man called Red coughs and gets Jaina's attention. "Northrend isn't on the map because it's no longer on Azeroth. It's not on Azeroth because I moved it to another world. As well to answer another question you have Kalimdor isn't on this planet either. Because like Northrend I moved Kalimdor to another world. I replaced Kalimdor with the Elemental Countries. Also Arthas was on Northrend when I moved it...so he ain't coming back. As well the Prophet who sent you here is currently enjoying his retirement. Also remember that shadow he talked about?" The man said very quickly but Jaina could understand what he said "Yes." She said answering Red question.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll take care of it." He says to female magi who barely listening to what he's saying as she's too focused on her own thoughts.

'This man claims to have moved two continents off Azeroth and replaced one of them. He could be lying but something inside says he's telling the truth.' Jaina thinks to herself while Mei's rebels observe the four nervous soldiers.

"This is probably difficult for you to believe, but I promise you what Red says is true. You can have your fleet set anchor at a nearby harbor on the island while I give you a tour of our base." Mei say giving Jaina a rare opportunity to see the rebel base and a give fleet a place to rest. Jaina takes a few seconds to think about it before she answers.

"Yes." She says to Mei. "Good. Red I know you have business with Thrall so you can go. I'll use that stone if I need you." Mei says as she turns to look at Red.

Red waves bye-bye before he suddenly disappears. "Who's Thrall?'' Jaina asks curious.

"The most civilized member of his race." Mei replied cryptically. "You may want to inform your fleet that they can head to the nearby harbor." Mei suggest to the younger woman and gives her a map of the rebel island.

"Yes and thank you." Jaina says as she bows. "My pleasure." Mei says with a smile as Jaina turns around and walks back to where her four nervous soldiers are and teleports back to her fleet to inform them of what's happened.

The man with the eyepatch walks up to Mei as she she watches the ocean. "Do you think we'll be able to convince her?" He aks Mei. "I don't know. I truly don't know." Mei says answering the man's question and not happy with the idea of asking Jaina. "I guess I'll go and prepare the base for guests." The man with an eye patch says as he walks away and orders the seventeen other ninja to head back to base while leaving Mei to watch the ocean alone.

...

Unknown Land

Beach

"It is in my professional opinion that this ship will never sail again." A peon says to an annoyed Thrall and a smirking Vol'jin. "Thank you, mon for stating the obvious." Vol'jin says to the peon who salutes but hits himself on the head with the hammer in his hand. "Ow." The orc peon says as he rubs his head and walks away to save what supplies he can from the shipwrecked ship. "Great our forces are scattered all along this coast. We don't know if this is even Kalimdor and the enemy the Prophet warned us may or may not be here. Can things get any worse?" Thrall says and then takes his frustration out on some sand by kicking it. "Yes." A person says. Thrall and Vol'Jin look to the source of the voice and see a person wearing all red, riding a large yellow duck on the ocean. "Quack." The duck says as it paddles through the water.

By this point various trolls and orcs have gathered with Thrall and Vol'jin to look at this rather strange sight. "Ya know I have seen a lot of strange things but this tops the list." Vol'jin says and Thrall nods his head in agreement. "Who are you and what do you want?" Thrall shouts at the person who's still riding the yellow duck. "Name's Red. The Prophet has retired and I have taken his place. What I want? I want the women I love to be alive...but that's not going to happen, so I'm going to give you some info." Red shouts back as he thinks about happier times. "What type of info?" Thrall shouts back at the men in Red and sitting on a large yellow duck. "One this isn't Kalimdor. Two this land is already inhabited. And the third bit of info is that part of your fleet shipwrecked here before you arrived." Red shouts back.

"What land is this and who's land is it?" Thrall says wanting to get as much about a possible enemy. "This is Lightning Country. As well this land belongs to humans." Red says to shock of the Horde warriors. "How? Humans have never settled this far from their lands." Thrall says remembering his history lessons from Taretha Foxton. "You are correct, however the humans that inhabit this land are not from Azeroth. They are from another planet. Not only are they the sole species on their planet but this continent that Lightning Country is connected to has multiple human nations. As well there's even more humans on this continent then there is from the place you left." Red says to the trolls and orcs. Though Red could be lying, his words have caused some of the orcs to be excited at the prospect of combat with humans. Some of the orcs are worried by the fact they are outnumbered by the humans of this land.

The trolls are worried that they may only get a new home after fighting a bloody war with the humans. "How can we trust what you say or claim?" Thrall says not completely convinced by what the man said. Red pulls a scroll out one of his jacket pocket and then has the scroll appear in Thrall's right hand. "What is this?" Thrall asks as he unrolls the scroll. "That Warchief is the location of some of your forces which have traveled inland and have probably come into conflict with human forces. So you may want to get to them before there overran." Red says as he disappears. "Can we trust him?" Vol'jin asks as he looks at Thrall. Thrall is still looking at the map and takes a few seconds to answer. "The spirits tell me to trust him, so I will." Thrall says as he turns around to look at his warriors. "Warriors of the Horde! We are not on Kalimdor, but that does not matter! We went west to find a home for our people and we will! We shall have a place to live and call home and no one shall stand in our way! If we have to fight the humans to have one on this land so be it!" Thrall shouts to the cheers of his warriors. "Some of our brothers and sisters have traveled inland and may be under attack by the local humans here. So prepare to move out to assist our fellow Horde! Lok'tar ogar!" Thrall shouts once again to the cheers of his warriors.

As the warriors depart to gather up supplies and prepare to depart Thrall looks at the Darkspear Chieftain. "You don't have to come with us you know. Your people have still not recovered from what happened on your islands." Thrall says to his friend. "I could but then I would miss all the fun." Vol'jin says smirking. Thrall just laughs at this and walks away to see how soon they can leave.

...

Lordaeron

Underground

Tichondrius watched as his Undead forces prepared for the coming battle while Tichondrius thought about the event that had led to this. Northrend disappearance along with the Lich King had crippled the Scourge. Without the Lich King to control the undead legions, the Scourge became a rabid beast without direction. The Scourge forces began fighting anything they saw including their fellow Undead. Without the leadership the Lich King provided the various offensive's the Scourge had been fighting quickly grounded to a halt. To make matters worse this gave the humans the time they needed to catch their breath and plan. The human's after reorganizing went on the offensive and began driving the Undead out of countless villages but at a heavy cost.

This forced Tichondrius to intervene to ensure the Scourge did not fail like the Orcish Horde had. It had taken Tichondrius some time but he did find an unstable portal in the Twisting Nether. The portal collapsed after it was used, but that did not matter as Tichondrius was now in Lordaeron. Tichondrius used his powers and enslaved the surviving Scourge forces to his will. He then led most of the Scourge underground to rebuild while he sent some of his forces north to as bait so the humans would send a large part of their armies north after the decoy Scourge forces. While underground Tichondrius had necromancers and cultists work on ways to strengthen the remnants of the Scourge. They succeeded partly out of fear of what Tichondrius would to do them if they failed.

To make up for the loss of the Gargoyles and Crypt Fiends, the cultists working with the necromancers created breeding colonies of bats and spiders. Using dark magic they would mutate the bats into Gargoyles and spiders into Crypt Fiends. Some of the Crypt Fiends can even spit acidic liquids that can dissolve most substances. These acidic spitting Crypt Fiends will ensure any siege will be short. The cultists had also managed to develop a way to make ghouls into suicide bombers that would either kill the enemy or infect them with the plague. And the final thing they had created are massive worms that can serve as a transport and smash through easily any fortifications the enemy may erect due to their magically hardened skin.

To bolster the reduced numbers of the Scourge, Tichondrius discretely infected the entire Gnoll race. While the Scourge was rebuilding to once again make the Scourge a formidable fighting force, interesting things had been happening with the Alliance. For reasons that had not been publicly stated, the leaders of Stormwind and the Dwarves and the Gnomes had withdrawn their nations and armies from the Alliance. This decision will be helpful for Tichondrius forces as they won't have to deal with the Dwarves and Gnomes technological edge any longer. As well Stormwind has recalled all it's forces in Lordaeron back meaning that the remaining Alliance forces will be stretched thin trying to fight the Scourge. Tichondrius had some of his agents infiltrate the governments of the withdrawing Alliance members. However they failed to find out why the three kingdoms had withdrawn from the Alliance.

Tichondrius suspects there are three reasons for the three nations leaving the Alliance. Money. The common peasants and the greedy nobles no longer wanted to pay for a expensive war in a distant land. To conserve their military strengths in case the Dark Iron Dwarfs attacks. The third and final reason is that they no longer view membership in the Alliance as being necessary and have deluded themselves into thinking that the three remaining members of the Alliance can defeat the Scourge. Tichondrius is glad that the enemy is usually stupid enough to look after their own interests rather than focus on the bigger picture.

"My Lord, we are ready to attack on your command." A necromancer says from behind the demon. Tichondrius turns to look at the necromancer. 'If I'm not mistaken this necromancer is one of the recent defecting magi from Dalaran. They sought greater magic which I granted them. You can always count on human's greed.' Tichondrius thinks to himself as necromancer waits for his master's next command. "Ensure that no human or high elf escapes after we have attacked and surrounded the city. I will not tolerate failure." Tichondrius says as red demonic energy swirls around him successfully intimidating the necromancer. "We will not fail. You have demonstrated the price of failure." The necromancer says to the leader of the Scourge.

"Good." Tichondrius says as he leaves as he has business Terenas Menethil.

...

Capital City

Imperial Chamber

Terenas Menethil II the king of Lordaeron for over five decades listened as his adviser told him about their latest success against the Undead forces. "...and our forces have nearly wiped out the Undead who been driven to the border with the High Elves. If our successes continue the war will be over before the year has ended." The adviser says concluding his reports. "Excellent. Have we come up with any solutions to the current famine?" Terenas asked his adviser. Before the adviser can reply, the marble floor collapses and the adviser fall through the newly formed hole. Gargoyles emerge from the hole and attack the Royal Guards in the room spraying the marble surface with their blood. Tichondrius fly's out of the hole and lands not to far from the old king.

"King Terenas it is such an honor to meet the man who was responsible for defeating our recent proxies." The leader of the Nathrezim said to the leader of the Alliance. "You are speaking of the orcs." The king says not scared of the being that will likely end his life. "Correct. The orcs were meant to conquer the Eastern Kingdoms and then open a portal in order for the Burning Legion to return to this world. But your Alliance defeated the Orcs. A setback it was but the Scourge will succeed where the Horde failed." The demon says revealing the existence of the Legion to the king. "What is this Legion?" The King asking the demon. "The Legion is the greatest army that has ever been assembled in the history of the universe. It has burned countless worlds and soon this world will burn like all the others before it." Tichondrius says giving Terenas a bit of info about the Burning Legion.

"No king rules forever it seems. Do what you will but mark my words even if my kingdom falls you shall be defeated." Terenas says defiantly. Tichondrius laughs after he hears this. "You have no chance of victory. Three of the dragon flights are gone. The night elves and their demi-gods are gone as well. As well no matter how hard you humans resist. the Alliance will be defeated. Your defeat was inevitable and you can't defy fate no matter how hard you fight it." Tichondrius says as he becomes red energy. The red energy surges forward and hits Terenas. Tichondrius quickly seizes control of his body. Tichondrius using his demonic magic's transform the now possessed king into a blond young man in his twenty's.

The now rejuvenated body stands and stretches. "Time to greet the people Terenas. This shall be fun especially with you watching as I slaughter your subject's, but you will be unable to stop me." Tichondrius in Terenas body says as he smirks and leaves the Imperial Chamber.

...

Made up a background for the founding of Water Country. Naruto won't make an appearance for awhile.

...

KTS= Kul Tiras Ship

Semi-Spoiler below if you haven't played Warcraft 3

Arthas father seemed to be rather sick during Warcraft 3 so it could be a safe assumption that he was probably going to kick the bucket soon if Arthas hadn't killed him.

So what did you think? Leave a review and tell me what you thought


	2. Chapter 2-

**_Oto no Kuni_**

**_Otogakure_**

**_Personal Lab of Orochimaru_**

Orochimaru slams his fists down on a table causing several bottles and vials filled with various liquid substances to fall off the table and shatter, spreading glass and liquid across the floor. "Why? Why can't I discover the secrets to immortality!" Orochimaru screams as his most recent experiment to achieve immortality has failed. "Maybe because you suck?" A cheerful voice says from behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru is enraged to hear this and turns around to face the person with the gall to say this. Orochimaru upon turning around see's a person wearing all red with the hood of the person's jacket up. As well the Oto-kage can not see the person's face as shadow's shroud the person's face. "How do I suck?" Orochimaru asks trying to stall for time while thinking of a strategy to defeat the intruder.

"Well you failed to become Hokage. You were defeated by a twelve year old..." The person in all red starts to say before having to dodge Orochimaru's Hidden Shadow Snake Hands attack. "Bad move snake." The person in red says before vanishing and then reappearing in front of Orochimaru and slapping him with his right hand sending the ninja flying until he hit's a wall. Orochimaru is barely able to keep standing himself while wondering if this person in all red is related to Tsunade. Red once again appears in front of Orochimaru grabs him by the throat with his right hand and raises him off the ground. Orochimaru takes out a kunai and attempts to stab Red right arm, however the kunai phases through his arm. Orochimaru seeing this drop his kunai and accepts the fact that this man can kill him whenever he pleases.

"I'm glad you have realized that resistance is futile. I'm going to say this once and only once. You will not invade the Leaf Village with your allies from Suna. As well you will leave Sasuke Uchiha alone. Will you comply or do I have to kill?" Red asks the former Leaf nin while still holding him by the throat. "Yes." Orochimaru croaks out while silently cursing Red for ruining years of planning. "I'd kill you but Sound Country would fall into civil war due to various Sound nin fighting for control. Which could result in foreign intervention in Sound Country's hypothetical civil war resulting in the Fourth Shinobi World War." Red says and let's go Orochimaru's throat and allowing him to properly breath.

Red then turns and walks away and slowly disappears but not before dropping several purple files on the floor. Orochimaru being curious walks over to the files and picks them up and starts reading through them. "This could be promising." Orochimaru says to himself after having only read half a page from one of the files.

_..._

_Water Country_

_Secret Rebel Island_

_Main Secret Rebel Base_

Jaina walks with Mei the beautiful leader of the Water Country rebels through the gate of the rebel base and looks around seeing hundreds of ninja's practicing or making kunai or whatever weapon they will need for a future mission. "So what do you think of their base?" Red asks from behind Jaina, causing said mage to jump and make a eep sound. "Sorry about that Jaina. We ninja have a tendency to scare civilians by accident." Mei informs Jaina who turns around to face Red. "It's okay just please try not do it again." Jaina asks as she was never a fan of being scared. "I will do my best not to scare you. Scout's honor." Red says while holding three fingers up. "Scout's honor?" Jaina asks while slightly tilting her head. "Oh right. The Scouts don't exist on this world. We my promise still stands. So Mei did you tell her?" Red asks the rebel leader.

"No. I was hoping to show her before asking her and I don't exactly like the idea of asking a stranger to take on the burden of it." Mei says answering Red's question and voicing her opposition to Red plan. ''I don't like it either. But you do know anyone else with the potential to control it? Because I don't." Red says politely to Mei. "If you want to involve me in your plan, I would very much appreciate knowing what your talking about and also what is this ''it?'' Jaina asks and the two ninja look at each other before looking back at Jaina. "Follow me." Mei says as she walks to her personal tent and Jaina along with Red follow her.

_**Mei's Personal Tent**_

Mei walks into her tent with Jaina and Red. Red goes over to Mei's blue couch and stretches while Jaina and Mei decide to continue standing. "What was that it you were talking about early?" Jaina asks wanting answers. "The it we were referring to is the six tail or otherwise known as a Saiken. Saiken is one of the nine tailed beasts. Each of these beasts have the power to bring victory or destruction to those who control it and their enemies." Mei says giving Jaina some info on the tailed beasts. "Alright. What is this burden you mentioned earlier?" Jaina asks Mei who looks down at her feet for a few seconds before looking back up at Jaina.

"The burden we mentioned earlier is you becoming a jinchūriki, which a person who has had one of the tailed beast sealed into them, allowing them to control the power of the tailed beast sealed within them. However most jinchūriki have become insane due to the whispers of the tail beast." Mei says telling Jaina about some of the pro and cons to being a jinchūriki. Jaina is surprised that these rebels would consider her to become a jinchūriki. "Why would you want a stranger foreigner to be in control of so much power?" Jaina asks beginning to become suspicious of the motives of these rebels. "The reason we want you to become the container is were not sure if anybody else besides a person like you could hand survive the process." Red says leaving Jaina with more questions and few answers.

"Why do you believe that?" Jaina asks Red as he relaxes on the couch. "This may be long explanation so bear with me. Also no questions until I'm done talking. During my travels I have visited many realities. What I have discovered is that in most realities is that magic is more chaotic and harder to control than chakra. Now your probably wondering why it being harder to control magic than chakra has to do with you being our choice for the container of the tailed beast in our possession. The answer is the tailed beasts are living beings made of chakra that are able to maintain a physical form. So in theory a magic user would be able to better the powers of the tailed which are rather chaotic and hard to control, especially if the the beast resists you trying to use their chakra. But this is in all theory so it may be easier for you to control the beast or maybe not. Also...we couldn't find anybody who was willing to have the beast sealed inside them." Red says telling Jaina about his theory and basically admitting that no else wanted to become a jinchūriki.

"Can I have some time to think about this? It's not every day your asked to have a beast sealed int you." Jaina says needing sometime alone. "Of course. Take as much time as you need." Mei says giving Jaina a reassuring smile as she leaves the tent. "But not to much time." Red says as he passes Jaina and leaves her alone in the tent.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mei asks Red who does a thinking pose. "Go kill a god." Red replies and Mei isn't sure if he's joking or not. "Well good luck." Mei says to the ninja all red who waves bye and is gone a second later.

_..._

_Amegakure_

___Ame no Kuni_

_Pain's Tower_

For the first time in six years all the members of Akatsuki are assembled to discussion what was currently being called the ''Event''. The Event had resulted in the Five Great Shinobi Nations and several small nations had been transported from one world to another. The Event which had happened a month ago was rapidly bringing an end to the status quo that had existed since the end of the Third Shinobi World War and the war between Fire Country and Lightning Country. First farmers were trying to deal with the loss of crops caused by the sudden shift in temperatures. This also had the effect of causing food prices to rise which is resulting in protests that are for the moment peaceful. As well taking into account the loss trade due to Iron Country and several nations not being transported to this new world and the result will be an economic recession or worse.

As well Earth Country has moved battalion after battalion of samurai from it's northern territory to it's southern border as it no longer had to worry about a surprise attack by Iron Country or any of it's former neighboring nations. This has resulted in tensions on the continent rising and fears of the Fourth Shinobi World War breaking out.

"So is a war gonna break out soon?" Deidara asks after they had shared all the information they had collected about the Event and it's affect on the Shinobi Nations. "Unlikely. The various nations won't risk war when none of them are politically or economically stable. As well none of them have the industry to support a war machine needed to fight a major war." Itachi says as the others nods in agreement with what Itachi said. Then they start hear clapping, looking up they see a smirking blue eyed, fair skinned young man with only his feet sticking to the ceiling. He has short spiky dirty blond hair and is wearing a a short-sleeved long red coat over a matching blue jacket and blue Shinobi pants with blue shoes. "Great deduction Itachi. You were always a smart cookie." The smirking man says after he had stopped clapping.

"Who are you?" Nagato demands to know while wondering how this man was able to infiltrate his village without him being aware of it. "My name is Red. But some people call me Jack. You'll know me as the person who killed you all." Jack informs them before he throws two fire bolts at them but only manages to hit the table. The nins jumped back while keeping their eyes on their new enemy who then disappears from view and they hear the glass window shatter and see that Kisame is gone as well. "Kill the intruder." Nagato orders and the others members of Akatsuki leave to do as the self proclaimed god has ordered.

_..._

_Oto No Kuni=Land of Sound. Nagato body is fully healed and at peak physical condtion due to the event._

_Don't own Naruto or Warcraft._


End file.
